Idle Curiosity
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: Bolin hears from someone that sex is a pleasant experience with men as well as women. There's only one man he trusts enough to try it with: his brother Makolin, incest, lemon


"You want to do _what_?" Mako practically shrieked, giving Bolin his full attention since his little brother saddled up beside him on the couch. "But we're brothers!"

"C'mon, Mako, don't be like that!" Bolin chided, wrapping an arm around Mako's shoulders. He grinned at Mako sheepishly. "I'd ask someone else, but you're the only one I really trust."

"What made you want to do - _that_ - in the first place?"

"I heard from Shin that it's supposed to be really good - like, it's just as good as doing it with a girl." Bolin dropped his arm from around Mako's shoulders before shrugging his own. "Thought it might be worth a shot."

Mako swallowed thickly, studying Bolin's face for any sign that this was just some sort of prank. When Bolin didn't burst into hysterical laughter after a few minutes, Mako shook his head. He didn't know how Bolin could talk about it so nonchalantly.

"But I'm your brother!" Mako said after a while, his face burning. "I dunno, Bo - wouldn't that be weird?"

"It's just sex, Mako," Bolin said, smirking at him. "I didn't think you'd be this shy about it - it's perfectly natural!" He moved in close to Mako, dropping his voice to a husky whisper. "If you're still a virgin, I understand, bro. We'll just take it slow."

Mako lightly smacked his forehead with his palm. "I'm not a virgin, and you're being weird - " he stopped as Bolin practically climbed in his lap, kissing him. Mako felt his face flush yet again, but he didn't immediately pull away. Bolin could be stubborn - if his mind was made up on something, there'd be no changing it. As Bolin's mouth parted just slightly, his fingers lacing themselves through the hair on the back of Mako's head, Mako obliged, sliding his tongue inside Bolin's mouth.

They broke apart after a few moments, panting just slightly. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bolin asked, a light blush on his face. His brother was heavy in his lap, his legs spreading further open to gain more leverage over Mako.

"No, I guess not. This still feels weird, Bo," Mako answered, absently brushing back his hair. He couldn't deny that his pants did feel a little tighter - when did Bolin learn how to kiss like that? - but he wasn't sure if they could continue. Maybe the kiss would be enough to satisfy Bolin.

"I'll make you a deal," Bolin said, that smirk back on his face. "I'll get things started. If at any point you feel really uncomfortable, tell me. I'll stop."

Apparently, the kiss wasn't enough. Bolin remained in his lap, his hands on Mako's chest. Thankfully, he didn't lean in for another kiss right away. Instead, he waited, his hands ghosting up to Mako's shoulders, his fingers beginning to massage along Mako's collarbone. _It's just sex_, he heard over and over again in his mind. Maybe Bolin had a point. "H-How does this work with a guy, exactly?" Mako found himself asking.

"I - uh - I was kinda hoping you'd know," Bolin stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shin just said that it felt really, really good."

Of course. So they were both going into this blind. Sighing, Mako leaned back a bit, trying to adjust himself under his brother. It grew to feel more awkward, having Bolin in his lap. "Let's move to one of the beds. The couch isn't a great place for this."

Bolin nodded, standing up. He grabbed Mako's hand, dragging him from the couch and over to his loft. As Mako climbed up the ladder, he couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward again. When Bolin pushed him down on the bed lightly, climbing on top of him once again. This time, when they kissed, they moved slowly, Bolin's hands still roaming Mako's upper body. Mako tried to forget, for a moment, that this was his brother he was making out with. When they broke apart, Bolin began kissing his brother's neck slowly, sucking lightly on the junction between his collarbone and his neck.

Mako couldn't deny that it felt really, _really_ good. He let out a small moan, letting his own hands crawl up the front of his brother's shirt. Bolin seemed to jump a little at the touch, which made Mako smirk. When his fingers reached Bolin's nipples, he teased them, pinching them softly and just simply running his fingers over them. Bolin seemed to like the attention, because he bit Mako's shoulder before returning to Mako's neck, making small noises every time Mako pinched his nipples.

They continued like this for a while, exploring each other's upper body through or under their clothes, all while kissing and teasing each other's necks. As their lips met in another kiss, Mako found himself rolling on top of Bolin in the small bed, pushing his little brother into the mattress for a change. The swap seemed to startle Bolin as he broke from the kiss, blinking at Mako, his eyes wide.

"You're going too slow," Mako grunted, tugging his own shirt off before helping Bolin out of his. He had seen his brother shirtless a million times before, but as Bolin lay beneath him, he couldn't help but to see Bolin in an entirely different light. His fingers traced the slight indents of Bolin's muscles before Mako leaned forward, kissing the areas his fingers had ghosted across. Bolin squirmed a bit beneath him, a whining noise coming from his throat.

If Mako wasn't hard before, he was now. He teased a nipple with his tongue, watching as Bolin's eyes closed in pleasure, just as a woman's would. But Bolin's face was more expressive, if that was even possible. And seeing his brother look so vulnerable was intense.

He needed more of it. As he took Bolin's nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly, he worked on undoing Bolin's pants. He could feel his brother's erection through their clothes, practically burning to the touch. As he kissed down Bolin's chest yet again, he found himself teasing every inch of Bolin's available skin before helping his brother slide out of his pants and underwear in one swift motion.

Mako stopped, part of him realizing that this was his _brother_ that was naked beneath him. That he shouldn't even be considering placing his mouth around that hard, throbbing cock - it belonged to _Bolin_, not some random guy he decided to experiment with. Bolin seemed to sense his hesitation, grabbing Mako's chin lightly, forcing him to look at him. "You don't have to do this, Mako, if you don't want," he said quietly. His face was flushed, his eyelids hooded.

Mako let his hand slide over Bolin's length, the moment of hesitation forgotten as Bolin's eyes closed yet again as his fingers wrapped around his brother's cock. As he moved his hand up and down, Bolin couldn't seem to keep himself from moaning, his hands gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. Mako lowered his head back down, kissing Bolin's stomach before moving his face slowly downward.

He knew what to do with a woman. Parting a woman's legs and going down on her was easy, something Mako always felt he was good at. He'd had girlfriends who had returned the favor - he remembered how their mouths felt around him. Slowly, Mako traced the tip of Bolin's cock with his tongue, teasing the slit just as an old girlfriend had with him once before. Bolin's sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation he needed. He let his tongue slide down the length of Bolin's cock, taking one of Bolin's balls in his mouth and sucking lightly.

After a moment, he moved to the other one, trying not to lose himself in the sounds Bolin was making. His tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it made its way back up Bolin's shaft. This was it - the moment of truth. Mako slid his mouth down Bolin's length, taking in as much of him as he could. He knew that he should avoid using teeth as much as possible. So as he began to suck, he had no clue that Bolin could be so _loud_. It just spurred Mako on further, sucking harder as he continued to pleasure his little brother.

He had to admit, going down on a guy was as much fun as going down on a girl. Bolin's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pushing Mako even further down his cock. At the rate he was going, he was sure Bolin was close. As his brother's thighs began to tense, Mako stopped, smirking at his brother. Bolin whined a bit as he did so, pouting. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want you to come yet," Mako muttered, kissing his way back up Bolin's chest. He paused, catching a good look at Bolin's face. There was confusion - and something else etched across his face. Mako shrugged it off, deciding now was a good a time as any to finally shed his pants, as well. He could see the way Bolin looked at him, now that he was naked, as well. Admiration was apparent - lust even more so. But there was something else Mako couldn't quite put his finger on...

"So...what now?" Bolin asked, breaking Mako's gaze. He grinned sheepishly at Mako, sitting up on the bed before closing the distance between them. Bolin's hand was rough against his cock, his hand tightening just enough around him to be pleasurable. Mako let himself relax into Bolin's touch, noticing through half-lidded eyes that Bolin was about to return the favor.

"Going down on me works just fine," Mako muttered, groaning a bit as Bolin's mouth, wet and hot, surrounded the tip of his cock. Bolin seemed to hesitate a bit as he took more of Mako in his mouth. Almost as if he were unsure as to what to do. Instinctively, Mako put a hand to the back of Bolin's head, guiding him a bit.

He didn't really need to. As soon as Bolin seemed to get comfortable, he got into a rhythm that was perfect. Mako threw his head back, moaning louder as Bolin began to tease his entrance with fingers. He hadn't expected the light teasing to feel so good, and as he began to feel the pressure building, Bolin began to tease the tip of his cock with just his tongue. "Goddamnit, Bo," Mako muttered. "I was so close -"

"Now you know how I felt," Bolin said, smirking at Mako. He sat up, running his hands over Mako's thighs. "So...we need lube."

"You don't have any?" Mako raised an eyebrow before sighing, getting up from the bed. "Gimme a minute." He quickly made his way to his loft, grabbing his own small bottle of lube he kept hidden under his mattress. As he walked back over to Bolin, he couldn't help but to notice the way his brother was looking at him. "You okay, Bo? We don't have to do this if you don't want," he said, repeating what Bolin had told him earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just - who's going to fuck who?" he blurted out, his face turning red.

Mako chuckled, pulling Bolin into his lap. "Well - what were you more curious about? What it was like to be inside a guy, or what it was like to be fucked by a guy?" he asked, taking hold of his brother's hips. He had to admit, he liked the fact that Bolin was so comfortable with him. Even if his ideas were crazy, from time to time.

"Both?" Bolin answered, grinning sheepishly. He leaned forward, whispering in Mako's ear. "Though I'd like to try being fucked, first..." Bolin's lips brushed against his ear before kissing back down Mako's neck.

Mako nodded, lowering Bolin back onto his mattress. He positioned himself between Bolin's powerful thighs, propping Bolin up slightly. Once again, he hesitated, wondering if he really should be doing this with _Bolin_ of all people. One look from Bolin let him know it was okay if he wanted to stop. That they had done enough to satisfy his curiosity. But his cock ached, and he was sure Bolin's did, too.

So Mako lubed himself up, careful to provide Bolin with a bit of a show before lining himself up. He went slow - and distantly thought he probably should have fingered Bolin a bit, first - feeling his brother clench at the extra pressure. "Relax, Bolin," he whispered, bending over a bit to kiss his brother's neck. When he resumed moving forward, he could hear Bolin hiss in pain.

But he didn't ask Mako to pull out. Instead, he threw his head back, tensing around Mako slightly. When Bolin pulled Mako in closer, Mako knew it was safe to start moving. As he thrust into Bolin shallowly, he realized just how tight Bolin was. Each movement sent a wave of pleasure through him, and by the way Bolin whimpered beneath him, it was the same for him, too.

The shallow thrusts weren't enough. Bolin's whimpers weren't enough. He needed to hear his brother moan - and loudly. Needed to push even deeper inside Bolin. As he pulled out a bit, he thrust harder into his little brother than he had before. Bolin's breath seemed to catch in his throat as Mako slammed into him over and over, each thrust harder than the last.

Guys were way tighter than girls. As Mako felt himself grow close again, he grabbed Bolin's hips, pulling Bolin even closer to his body. Bolin wrapped his legs around Mako's waist, reaching to grab the back of Mako's head and pulling him in for another kiss. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was almost desperate as Bolin moaned loudly into Mako's mouth. Tongues clashed wildly as Mako buried himself deep inside Bolin, feeling his little brother tense around him with each stroke.

He was so close. Just as he reached the edge, Bolin pulled him in deeper, clenching tightly around him. Mako moaned into Bolin's shoulder as he came, continuing even after he was spent. He knew Bolin hadn't come yet. Bolin's hand grabbed Mako's, pulling it over to his cock as Mako continued to thrust shallowly in his brother. "Jerk me off," Bolin gasped, still writhing in pleasure as Mako tried to match his hand to his thrusts.

It was only a matter of seconds before Bolin came in his hand, gasping Mako's name as his whole body clamped tightly around Mako. They remained that way, limbs tangled, both panting, covered in sweat and other substances. It took all of Mako's energy to pull out of his brother and roll over to lay beside him in the bed.

"Shin was right," was all that Bolin had to say as he nuzzled Mako's shoulder, wrapping a loose arm around Mako's front. Mako wanted to tell him not to get any more crazy ideas from Shin, but decided it was best to remain silent.

He was sure he'd come to regret giving into his little brother's curiosity in the morning.


End file.
